


i don't need my love (you can take it)

by zayndotcom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam, Alpha Louis, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Dubious Consent, Fisting, Hand Jobs, Hint of Daddy Kink, Kinda?, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Harry, Omega Niall, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Watersports, courting, if ur reading this for larry then im sorry, kinda subdrop, louis is a bit of a dick soz, mentions of - Freeform, mentions of mpreg, not in this fic anyway, or it will be, shit i forgot knotting, this is a lirry fic, those dont actually happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayndotcom/pseuds/zayndotcom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tries to ignore the ache of his heat, tries to think of anything else but it's hard because while he's in heat he only has one thing in his mind, to be knotted. He curls in on himself a bit, Louis’ order playing around in his mind, the only thing stopping him from coming at this stage.<br/>He can do it, he can be good for Louis. He can.</p><p>(or in which louis doesn't really understand how omegas work, harry is said omega and liam saves the day.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i keep cutting up my stories like this??? im just too lazy to write this all in one go lmao. this isn't a Larry story btw ill be get around to writing a fluffy a/b/o Larry fic one day. anyway hope u enjoy i love lirry!! 
> 
> (sex next chapter wow)

Harry wakes up on fire.

Well, not literally on fire but the feeling is so close to it that he has to peel his eyes open and look down just to make sure.

He's sweating so much that the sheets on him feel like a second skin and now that he's becoming a little more coherent, the effects of sleep dwindling enough so he can actually _think_ , he can feel a different kind of burning. The deep gut feeling of arousal.

But, more importantly, _heat._

Harry can tell that he's only just approaching his heat, the all-consuming burning need is not present at the moment, it mostly just feels like Harry could use a good wank or two and that would sort out the phantom ache of _empty_. But, Harry knows better than that, he's 22 years old and has gone through his fair share of heats to know that within the hour he'll be an inconsolable mess of pheromones, consumed with the need to be knotted.

At this stage of his heat, Harry would usually already be packed up at his mates Zayn’s, who has a heat room installed in his house that Harry has become extremely familiar with over the years he's known the alpha. Zayn's mated to a sweet omega named Niall and everyone knows there's no better protector for an omega in heat than a mated alpha.

This time, however, Harry won't be taken up residence in the Malik household because he'll be spending his heat with an _alpha_. The thought sends shiver down his spine and his already hard dick twitches in interest.

This will be Harry's first heat ever spent with an alpha and he's never been so ready for something in his life.

Him and Louis met in a bar a few months ago, Harry had been out with Niall and Zayn when he'd seen the smirking alpha from across the room. When Louis came over to him offering to buy him a drink, it was lust at first sight.

They'd hit it off immediately and immediately started dating. Once Harry realised that his heat was steadily approaching Harry sat the alpha down and asked if he wanted to help the omega through it.

The thought of Louis nearly causes Harry to slip a hand underneath the blanket so he can get a grip of his cock but he freezes when he remember Louis’ words from the week before, ' _Don’t touch yourself when I'm not there pet, wanna be good for me, yeah?'_

Harry bites his lip at the memory of Louis’ voice rasping against his ear, he can almost feel the way Louis had fucked him hard and fast from behind that night, a hand tugging at his hair everything the omega made a grab for his dick.

Harry's toes curled and he squirmed against the bed, gasping loudly when he felt how slick his arse already was. The need to touch himself was getting stronger but the need to do what Louis said is more important to him.

He lies in his bed for a while, suffering as the ache in his gut grows and fuck, his heat is coming on a lot faster than it usually does, probably because of the thought of Louis and all of his _alphaness_.

He peels the sheets from his body, trying to cool himself down, while he reaches across to his bedside table and slips his phone into his hand and dials Louis’ number.

“Lou?” Harry's voice cracks and he already sounds wrecked, shit.

“ _Hey babe,_ ” Louis says distractedly and Harry can hear the sounds of people talking in the background but he doesn't care because the sound of the alpha's voice sends him into a whole new wave of want. He whimpers into the phone, rubbing his arse against the mattress, his slick making it easier to grind against the fabric and fuck, he needs Louis here right now.

Through the phone he can faintly hear Louis excusing himself and the sound of a shutting door before, “ _Haz, babe, you okay?_ ”

Hearing Louis say his name makes him nearly ache with the need to be _fucked_  and he wants to touch himself so badly it _hurts_  but he can't because any time he moves to touch his cock Louis’ voice is in his head and he just wants to be _good_.

“ _Harry_.” the sheer amount of _alpha_  and _dominance_  in Louis’ voice makes Harry freeze completely. He whines into the phone and at this stage his arse is completely soaked through the sheets and into the mattress. “ _What's wrong._ ”

It's clearly a demand and not a question and Harry rushes to reply, “m’in heat,” he slurs.

“ _Oh_ ,” Louis’ voice is different now, he sounds almost _pleased_. “ _Have you touched yourself yet, pet?_ ” he asks.

“No!” Harry blurts out, “m’not allowed.” He's almost offended that Louis thinks he'd disobey him.

“ _Course you haven't, pup,_ ” Louis’ sounds even more pleased and Harry's almost purring down the phone, “ _you’re good for me, aren't ya?_ ”

Harry goes limp against the bed, the most calm he's felt all morning with the knowledge that he's being good for the alpha, making Louis happy.

“ _You're gonna keep bein’ good for me, be my good little omega,_ ” Louis continues and Harry's nearly bursting with delight at all the praise he's getting, “ _you're not gonna touch that pretty hole of yours ‘til I get there, will you pet?_ ”

Harry's a pile of goo on the bed, Louis’ praise settling over him and making him feel warm and fuzzy. He doesn't really take into account what Louis is asking until Louis hums at him again, more stern this time, “ _will you?_ ”

“No, no,” he slurs, and nearly mewls when Louis makes a pleased and satisfied noise through the phone.

“ _You're so good for me,_ ” Louis says again, “ _best omega I could have ever asked for_.”

Harry has never felt this good in his life, the alpha's praises make him feel so safe and special and looked after. Louis says a couple more things to him but Harry doesn't catch them, floating too far away in his head to do anything but mumble incoherently into the phone.

“ _Gotta go now babe,_ ” he says a couple moments later, dragging Harry out of his head. He whines a little, distressed but Louis shushes him, “ _I'll see you soon pet, be good okay?_ ”

“Promise,” he mumbles and when Louis hangs up he starts to feel a bit nervous.

He's never _actively_  tried not to wank, especially while he's in heat, usually at this point he'd be at least a couple of orgasms in, his trusty viborator inside him and a hand on his dick. But, Louis asked him to be _good_  and Harry's sure that if he even tried to touch his dick the sheer _alpha_ in Louis voice when he told him not to touch himself would stop him.

Plus he doesn't think he could take the alpha's disappointment if he came home to find that Harry's already come, he shudders at the thought.

Harry stretches out across his bed and tried to calm his nerves. Louis can't be too long, can he? He must know how hard this is for Harry, he won't leave him waiting too long.

His dick is hard against his stomach, swelled and a deep red, a drop of pre-come lands on his stomach and he clenched his fists. His arse is throbbing with the need to be filled and he's producing so much slick that he's sure it'll never come out of the mattress now.

He tries to ignore the ache of his heat, tries to think of anything else but it's hard because while he's in heat he only has one thing in his mind, to be _knotted_. He curls in on himself a bit, Louis’ order playing around in his mind, the only thing stopping him from coming at this stage.

He can do it, he can be good for Louis. He can.

***

Louis takes the steps two at a time, anticipation curling in his stomach the closer he gets to Harry's apartment.

Louis’ never brought an omega through heat before but, from what his friends tell him, he's in for the ride of his life. Harry had only just gone into heat when he rang Louis and he already sounded _so good_ , Louis can't even begin to imagine what Harry's gonna be like now.

It's been about two- two and a half- hours since Harry called him and Louis wonders how wrecked Harry's gonna be when he gets there. He can't wait to hear the omega begging for his knot, _crying_  for it.

He stops outside Harry's door and pulls out the key Harry gave him last week, he pulls open the door and is greeted with the heavenly spell of _Harry_  and _omega_. He quickly closes the door behind him and the smell overwhelms him. Louis can't even describe it, it draws him in, curling inside him and taking over his senses.

He follows the smell to Harry's room and as he approaches it another smell invades his nose. He crinkles it, the smell is bitter and unpleasant and Louis can't place where it's coming from. He moves closer to Harry's room and both smells get stronger, the doors open a crack and Louis pushes it open further. Both smells hit him full blast suddenly and Louis stomach drops.

He freeze in Harry's doorway and all he can smell is Harry's _panic_ , his _despair_. The stench is strong, strong enough that Harry's probably been feeling it for a while and Louis’ instincts are telling him to run, to leave and not look back.

Louis’ ashamed in himself, he's an alpha, he's supposed to protect omegas not leave them in distress. He takes a closer look into Harry's room, not spotting him until he hears a whimper from under the pile of blankets on the bed.

“Harry?” he asks, trying to keep his voice gentle.

The sounds of the whimper increase and Harry's head pops out from under the top of the blanket. They lock eyes and Harry immediately bursts into tears.

“ _L-Louis.._ ” he sobs and he looks so distressed and Louis has no idea what to do, “I'm sor-ry, m’s-,” he cuts himself off and begins to sob more harshly.

Louis stands in the doorway, useless. Harry looks almost crazed and he's never seen an omega act like this. He doesn't know what to do, has Harry gone into some heat induced breakdown? He's never seen anything like this, the closest thing he's come to this is Liam's horror stories from work about omega’s going into a subdrop like state when neglected during their hea- Louis’ heart nearly stops. Fuck. _Fuckfuckfuckfuck_.

He can't have done this? He didn't know!

He looks at Harry again, who's becoming increasingly more hysterical. Probably because he can sense Louis’ panic and is reacting to it. Louis curses himself, he doesn't know what to do? He's pretty sure this could really fuck Harry up mentally if he doesn't do something.

He glances at Harry again and swallows before turning and rushing out of the apartment. He slams the door behind him but it does nothing to cover up Harry's wails. With his heart in his throat he takes his phone out of his pocket and calls the only person he can in this situation.

“Liam, fuck, I need you're help."

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo im back again hello. welcome to part two i know i promised sex but feelings and emotions got in the way sorry. i didn't even bother read over this so there are probably thousands of mistakes lol ill get around to fixing that anyway enjoy some more omega Harry not enough if that in the world thanks for reading

Harry has never felt this alone in his life. There's a constant ache around his whole body, he feels exhausted and has no idea how long he's been crying for. His heat is coming at him full on but he can't even bring himself to do anything about it. 

He curls into a tighter ball, wrapping the blankets tighter around himself. He screws his eyes shut tightly, tears clumping up in his eyelashes, every breath out is a half sob and his chest aches. He tries to ignore his aching cock but it feels impossible. 

The only thing Harry can see being his closed lids is Louis’ face when he walked into the room, he looked _horrified_. He _knew_ , he has to have know that Harry _disobeyed_. 

Harry tried to curl further in on himself and the dried come on his stomach is becoming really uncomfortable against his skin, every time Harry looks down at his stomach, he's reminded that he's not _good_. 

He can't believe he couldn't even follow a simple rule, no wonder why Louis couldn't even bare to look at him. He's a pathetic excuse for an omega, of course Louis was disgusted by him. 

His sobs reach a hysterical level again and fuck, his entire body _hurts_. There's fire coursing through his veins but he can't touch himself because what if Louis comes back and finds him? 

Harry just wants this to be _over_. He wants to be at Zayn's house, where he knows that Niall and Zayn would take good care of him. But, Harry doesn't deserve that because he's _bad_. He can't even follow a simple rule given by an alpha, no one will want him now, not even his friends. 

A drop if pre-come lands against his already come stained stomach and Harry let's out a long, drawn-out whine. 

He just wants to be _good_. 

***

Louis nearly drops with relief when he sees Liam making his way up the hallway if Harry's apartment building. Louis’ been listening to Harry crying for the past ten minutes and he feels fucking terrible. 

“Tell me exactly what happened.” Liam says, cutting directly to the point. 

Louis sags against Harry's door and beings to explain what happened. Liam is the only person Louis could call to help him with this, Liam works at the local Omega Help Centre where they take in omegas that have no where to go for their heats and qualified alpha's help them through it, one of those alpha's happen to be Liam. 

“- and I just came in and he was..hysterical” Louis finishes. 

Liam purses his lips and Louis’ never seen him look this angry, “Do you know _anything_  about omegas, Louis?” he spits out. 

Louis’ eyes widen, “I-erm-” but Liam cuts him off, throwing his hands in the air and dragging a hand through his hair. 

“Why would you agree to bring an omega through heat when you clearly don't even _understand_ how it works?” Liam looks two minutes away from punching Louis and he looks like he's about to continue yelling at Louis but the sound of a sob cuts through the air, Liam deflates. 

“What are you gonna do?” Louis asks and Liam sighs because this is the one thing he's hates about his job, “I'm gonna have to help bring him through his heat,” 

Liam wishes that he didn't because the last thing he wants to do is take an omegas freedom of choice from them but from what Louis’ described it seems like this is the only option, “well, unless you want to do it?” 

Louis immediately shakes his head and Liam's heart sinks, “Okay then,” he claps his hands together, “you're gonna have to leave then, Louis.” 

Louis looks a little put out but otherwise doesn't try and fight him, he claps a hand on Liam's back, “Good luck, mate,” with that he turns on his heel, all but running out of the building. 

Liam rolls his eyes at his friend, _typical alpha_ , he thinks, 

_jumping in when there's an omega in heat but the second something goes wrong he's gone_. Liam loves his friend but he's a bit of an idiot sometimes. 

Liam shifts his bag higher on his shoulders, it's full of everything  an omega could need during their heat, high nutrient snacks, drinks, lube, condoms, toys. 

Liam closes his eyes and breathes in deeply, trying to get into the right state of mind before he enter the apartment. He can faintly smell the scent of _omega_ and what must be Harry's own scent through the door. Once he finally feels calm enough he pulls open the door to the apartment. 

The scent wafts at him the second he opens the door, it's overwhelming at first and Liam can immediately sense Harry's panic and fear. He follows his nose down a small hallway and stops outside of an open door. The only thing in the room is a bundle of blankets in the middle of a large bed that whimpers every couple of seconds, Liam approaches the pile cautiously, the last thing he wants to do is spook out the omega even more. The smell of tears, come and slick get heavier as Liam gets closer, it's a very common combo for an omega in heat but it's also mixed together with the scent of anxiety and fear which, not as common. 

A head appears from the blanket when Liam's about two steps away and all he can see is hair, everywhere. A hand emerges from the blankets then and tries to tame the matted curls and suddenly two very tear stained eyes lock onto Liam. Liam blinks and then the eyes whine, 

“I'm s-sor-” Harry cuts himself off with a hiccup, “m’bad, a bad omega!” he cries and Liam's at a loss for words. “I didn't mean to- m’not- please, I'm sorry- I'll be goo-” Harry's words become illegible as he cries harder into the blanket. 

Watching a clearly distressed omega work themselves into a frenzy makes Liam's instincts go haywire but he tries to control himself, the last thing he wants to do is scare the clearly distressed boy any more than he already is. 

“Harry,” Liam says soothingly, “I'm Liam, I work at the Omega Help Centre. I just want to help,” Harry's eyes lock onto his, unshed tears still welled up and threatening to fall. Liam can tell by the unfocused and dazed look he's getting that Harry's pretty deep into his ‘heat space’. 

Harry sniffs and then freezes, sniffing again. His eyes widen before they darken, Liam takes a while guess and assumes Harry's just sented that he's an alpha.Harry next breath is a moan and he looks ready to jump from the bed and devour Liam.

It's takes all the years of training Liam's had to deal with this exact situation to calm his emotions and keep them neutral, “Harry, I'm gonna need you to come now.” 

Harry looks horrified, “but m’not allowed..”

Liam silently curses Louis in his head, what idiot tells an omega in heat not to fucking _orgasm_. When this is over Liam's going to get Louis booked into some Omega Studies class because he clearly doesn't understand omegas _at all_. 

“It's okay babe,” Liam coos and he knows he's made the right call with the pet name when he watches Harry melt into the bed, “you can come now, then afterwards we can talk, yeah?” 

Harry still looks unsure so Liam starts the next step, Step 1- calm distressed omega down, Step 2- (if necessary) physical contact (preferably skin on skin), Step 3- if omega is coherent enough, talk.

Liam shucks off his shoes and drops his bag beside the bed. Harry looks at him warily from his cocoon of blankets as Liam climbs onto the bed, resting his back against the headboard. “Do you want me to take my shirt off?” he asks and it takes a moment for Harry to reply but when Harry nods his head shyly he pulls his t-shirt up and over his head. 

Harry's eyes take him in hungrily and Liam let's him get use to it before he nod his head and pats at the space between his legs, “Come here, love.” 

Harry looks uncertain for a bit before he scrambles across the bed, the second his bare back comes into contact with Liam's stomach he let's out a soft mewl, sagging against him. 

When Liam notices the dried come stain on Harry's stomach it suddenly all makes sense to him, Harry had been so upset because he had disobeyed Louis’ ‘order'. To an omega out of heat, disobeying an alpha left themfeeling uneasy and they usually found it hard, but to an omega /in heat/ disobeying an alpha could leave them traumatized, clearly. 

“Oh baby,” Liam coos, petting at Harry sides. Harry relaxes further into him and whines, shifting his hip up but Liam's keeping his touches comforting until he can get Harry coherent enough to talk to. 

“You wanna come now?” Liam asks, stroking a hand over Harry's stomach, who bucks his hips into the air, digging his blunt fingernails into the clothed material of Liam's thighs.

“Please,” he gasps, “I need it, please.” 

“Touch your cock then, lovely. You've been so good,” Liam drags his fingernails up Harry's torso and Harry moans, long and loud, “No, you, please-” 

Liam just hums praises into Harry's ear and soon he's grabbing his cock and tugging at it desperately. 

“Liam, I- please, fuck- I nee- hnng-”

It doesn't take long for Harry to get close and his whimpering grows higher the closer he gets. 

Liam hold him though it, “You're so good,” he murmurs into Harry's hair, “so pretty, love.” When Harry does come Liam's hugs him through it, brushing off the tears that collect in his eyes. Harry's shaking with the aftershocks and his dick is still hard, there's an even bigger mess on his stomach and Liam vows to clean it up in a minute. 

Harry turns to look back at him and his eyes look much clearer now, he blinks at him and Liam takes a deep breathe. 

Time to have that talk


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there im back again, this is kinda late im sorry u wont have to wait so long next time. i keep promising sex and then not delivering im so sorry im trash i can't write pwp there has to be at least 4k of fluff and feeling before hand :/// anyway hope u enjoy and thanks for reading

When Harry comes to himself it's like stepping out of a fog, without the haze of heat he's been trapped under for hours clogging his brains, it feels like he can actually _think_  now. There's the present ache of needing to be _filled_  at the back of his mind, but it's barely noticed and probably won't start to be a problem for a least another hour, otherwise he's feeling completely relaxed. 

He blinks his eyes open and he doesn't even remember closing them, he's wrapped in his bed sheets and any traces of dried come that should have been there are gone. He's confused, he knows he was deep into his heat space but surely he would've rememb- he freezes. 

He's wide awake now, eyes searching desperately for any sign of the mysterious alpha, the one who broke him out of his never ending vortex of shame and loneliness. The alpha was like none Harry has met before, dominate in a way that was natural and calming, unlike most alpha's who are forceful and bossy, fighting to see who could be the most Alpha of Alphas. 

Harry can't see even a trace that the alpha had even been here and fuck, what if it had been some heat induced hallucination? Is that possible, his body being so desperate for someone that his brain created a person for him.

Embarrassingly, Harry starts to cry. He can understand why his brain created some super human to come and save him because there is nothing Harry hates more than being alone, especially during heat. Staying with Zayn and Niall meant that he wasn't alone, usually, when Harry wasn't out of his mind and furiously trying to get off, Niall would come sit with him in the heat room. Those were some of his favourite moments, lying with his head in Niall's lap, fingers running through his hair, getting hand fed pieces of fruit while Niall whispered soft praises to him ( _you’re so lovely, Haz. So good, such a pretty thing, you are._ ) 

Harry longs for that now as he sits in his too large bed, feelings of _not being good enough_ playing around in his mind. The scent of an unfamiliar alpha is in the air, musky and sweet in his lungs and Harry wishes his mind would just stop playing tricks on him because this is just cruel. 

He whimpers pathetically, burying his face into his pillow, where the scent is strongest, he wonders if it's too late to head over to Zayn's house because Harry's not sure if he'll be able to get through the rest of his heat on his own. He doesn't feel like crying anymore but it doesn't stop the tears from soaking his pillowcase and fuck, when did he become this needy? 

The sound of a door opening breaks Harry out of his self pity party and he whines high in his throat. Is someone breaking in? Maybe it's that creepy alpha who lives above him, did he smell his heat and is now coming to get him? Fuck, Harry knew that these walls weren't the walls weren't thick enough to cover up the scent of his heat. 

The footsteps move closer to his door and he curls further into his bed, he'd try and hide but he doesn't have to energy to move. God, what if it's Louis coming back to help him through his heat? Harry doesn't think he could do it, he's pretty sure if he saw Louis right now the only thing he'd be able to see is the face he made when he first walked into the room earlier on. 

The footsteps are right outside his door and he clings desperately to his sheets, he wishes his dick just would stop being hard, he feels way to scared right now to be turned on. Fucking heat. 

He hears the doorknob turn and the door creaking open, the footsteps enter to room, “Harry?” 

The voice sounds familiar to him but he can't place it, he refuses to take his head out from under the covers and tries to muffle his breathing. 

“Harry,” the voice sounds amused and Harry is outraged. How dare this trespasser take amusement out of his terror!, “I know you're under there. I'm really sorry I left, I needed to get some things from the Centre and I didn't think you'd be awake.”

The voice is right beside his bed now and he hadn't even known he was shaking until it felt like his whole body is shaking. He feels hands peeling back the blankets and he tries to tug them back but his strength is nothing compared to the strangers. 

He blinks against the light of his bedroom and _oh_ , Omega Saving Liam _is_  real. 

Seeing him outside of the fog of his heat is kinda surreal for him, it feels like days ago that the mysterious alpha burst through his door and to help him in his time of need, looking like a real life superman. Harry can't believe the man in front of him is _this_  attractive, and he knows Zayn for Christ sake. 

Harry blinks a few more times at him, the tears making his eyelashes clumpy and stiff. Liam looks concerned and he makes a humming noise in his throat, low and rumbly. Harry has never heard a sound like it but the sound is soothing, making him feel like all his limbs have been turned into mush. 

“Shouldn't have left you alone,” Liam mumbled to himself but Harry’s not really in a state to care because he's still feeling a little dazed from the _noise_. Liam takes a seat on the bed, pulling a bag into his lap and taking out a stack of papers. Harry wants to question them but he can't really muster enough energy to open his mouth. 

As if sensing his confusion Liam looks over at him and begins to explain, “These are,” Liam gestures towards the papers in his hands, “.. consent forms. Well, kinda.” He looks away, shuffling the paper around, “Normally when an omega signs these they are _not_  in heat but anyway, Harry, I don't know if you remember clearly but I work in the Omega Centre, which is basically a safe heaven for omegas with nowhere to go. We look after them during their heats and any time outside of it. Sometimes alphas, like me, help omegas through their heat so that they're more comfortable, or we just lend them a heat room.” 

Liam scratches at his beard, “This situation is a little... unique, but I spoke with my boss and we can still give you the same options.” 

Harry furrows his eyebrows, confused, “Options?” 

Liam nods, “You can stay at one of the facilities heat rooms or I, or any other alpha at the Centre, could help you through your heat.”

Harry’s eyes widen, “Help me?” He asks warily. 

“If you wanted an alpha to help you you'd have to sign these form,” Liam lifts up the papers, “this way we can make sure that no alpha is taking advantage of an omega and the omega can specify exactly what _they_  are comfortable with. Sometimes an omega just wants an alpha there  in the room, others want.. everything.” 

It's a lot of information to take in but Harry takes the papers off Liam anyway. The first page is basic information- name, age, where you live- but the further in you get the more explicit it becomes- Tick the box: Anal (penetration, fingering, fisting). 

“You really do cover everything here,” he says and curses the fact that his voice has become huskier just from _reading_  about these things. 

Liam smirks a little and shrugs, “We want to make sure that all omegas who come to us are perfectly comfortable and plus, heat isn't supposed to be something an omega should be scared or ashamed of. An omega should be able to enjoy their heat, anyway they like.” 

And wow, Harry's sold. 

“I want you to help me through the rest of my heat,” he says, sitting up straighter in the bed. 

Liam looks surprised, “Are you sure?” he asks, “I don't want you making any rash decisions just because I'm an alpha and you're an omega.” 

Harry rolls his eyes, “I'm sure,” he says firmly and scoots over to leave Liam some room to sit beside him, “also, I don't think I could go through the rest of my heat _alone_ ,” he shudders, the phantom feeling of loneliness creepy up inside him at the thought, “not after this morning.”

Liam purses his lips before nodding, “Okay,” he says and it's like there's a switch that's been pulled because Concerned Alpha Liam is now gone and has been replaced by Serious Business Liam. 

“We have about,” he sniffs loudly, “about 45 minutes to go through the forms before your heat makes itself known again,” and fuck, Liam must have a really fucking skilled nose to estimate just from Harry's smell how deep he's in heat. 

With that Liam pulls out a pen from fucking nowhere and begins to read out the questions to him, filling out all of Harry's answers.

“Okay so, number one, full name.” 

“Harry Edward Styles.” 

“Posh.” 

“Shut up.” 

“Age?” 

“Twenty-two, you?” 

“This isn't twenty questions Mr. Styles.” 

“Oh, you're like forty, aren't yah? Proper Daddy.” 

“Excuse me I'm not forty, and please never call me ‘Daddy' again.” 

“You love it, Daddy.” 

“Stop!” 

“Tell me your age and I'll stop, promise Daddy.” 

“Fine! I'm 26.” 

“Thanks Daddy.” 

“Harry!” 

It continues like that as they make their way through the questions, ( _“Water sports?” “Haven't even taken me to dinner, scandalous.” “Just answer the question.” “Maybe next time.” “Harry!”_ ) Harry has so much fun bantering with Liam and trying to make him uncomfortable that he almost forgets he's in heat.

Well, until they've just reached the end of the contract for the second time, Liam insisting that they need to read over it to make sure Harry's _entirely_ sure with his choices. ( _”Are you sure you don't want to use condoms?” “Yes Liam, I'm a hundred per cent certain I'm clean and I'd assume you'd have to be clean, what with the whole job description you have” “Yes bu-” “Exactly! No condoms it is.”_ ) 

He's signing his name beside Liam's on the dotted line when suddenly heat courses through his veins and the need to be _filled_  is so overwhelming he nearly passes out. Slick drenches the sheets below him and he can see the exact moment Liam smells it, his eyes darken and his shoulders tensing. 

“ _Liam_ ,” he whines. 

“Just sign your name, baby,” he coos and Harry signs his name shakily onto the paper. 

“Please,” he begs and Liam shushes him gently, talking the pages from his hands and placing them on the bedside table. 

“C’mere,” Liam says and Harry all but throws himself at the alpha, climbing into his lap and grabbing at his shirt, “you ready, pup?” 

Shit, Harry is so ready. So ready to spend his heat with an _alpha_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is, the smut chapter that i promised in chapter one lmao. this was supposed to be a heat fic and idk why i wanted to write a heat fic bc i cant even write smut but oh well, too late now. last chapter will be out sometime next week, sorry this fic was kinda boring lol thank u to anyone who reading hope u enjoy the smut!!

They're kissing and Liam has never been with an omega like Harry and he's only been kissing him for about 5 seconds. Harry gives himself up so easily, sagging in Liam's hold and letting him take complete control over the kiss. Omegas, by nature, are usually submissive, but Liam's never been with one as..  _trusting?_  as Harry, especially after just meeting him. Most omegas Liam takes through heat have met him before through scheduled meetings that the Centre sets up to make sure they are compatible and even after getting to know Liam they are still cautious. Yet Harry falls against Liam like they've done this before. 

Harry's completely bare against him and when he runs his hands up his sides Harry lets out a breathe into his mouth, arching his back against his palm. Liam licks into his mouth and Harry shudders against him, thighs trembling around his hips, "Shh," Liam hums, "you're okay, baby."

Harry whines, grinding his leaking dick into Liam's clothed torso. His hands are gripping his shoulders and it seems like his whole body's vibrating with  _need_ , "Please," he begs, words getting lost in Liam's mouth because he's refusing to let them part, "I need-  _please,_ " 

Liam finally pulls their lips apart and Harry lets out a displeased noise, moving forward and trying to catch him in another kiss. Liam moves his head out of the way, causing Harry to miss his mouth and hit his jaw instead, he suckles on his beard and Liam snorts- he must be  _really_ out of it. Liam rubs his fingertips down Harry's spine, softly trailing his fingers down to the swell of his ass. He lets Harry rock against him and he can feel a damp spot forming on his shirt from where Harry's leaking pre-come, "you like this, babe?" he coos, dragging a finger against Harry's crack, "you like rubbing off on me?" 

Harry moans into his jaw and Liam has to hold back a groan of his own when he feels just how  _wet_ Harry is, "This for me, pup?" Harry pushes his arse back, trying to get Liam's finger to slip inside of him, "Yeah,  _fuck_ , Liam. Please, I-" 

Liam takes pity on the boy, pushing one finger inside of him. Harry's reaction is immediate, he freezes, mouth hanging open before all at once he melts. His head drops down on Liam's shoulder, already circling his hips against Liam's finger, " _Liam,_ " 

Liam adds another finger and Harry takes it beautifully, he's completely open and Liam wonders what would happen if he shoved his cock in there now. Would there be any resistance at all? He stretches his fingers out, and  _fuck_ , he's so fucking wet. Liam aches to get his mouth on him, the smell of his slick is so fucking good and Liam knows that the taste would be even better. His dick throbs in his jeans at the thought. 

He fucks his finger up into Harry and shit, Liam's never seen someone fall apart so easily. Harry throws his head back, bucking his hip forwards while at the same time trying to ride Liam's fingers. Liam crocks his fingers, searching for Harry's prostate and the second he hits it it's like a switch has been hit in Harry because he immediately comes all over himself, covering them both in it. 

" _Liam,_ " he says again, like its the only thing he  _can_ say. 

Harry's dick hasn't gone down at all since Liam saw it for the first time this morning and it seems that the orgasm did nothing to calm Harry down, like it did last time. Harry's hands clutch onto Liam's shoulders as he shudders through the after shocks of his orgasm and Liam doesn't stop rubbing circles against Harry's prostate. 

" _Ehh- please-_ fuck, I'm gonn-"

Harry comes again, his body curling inwards and he clenches so tightly around Liam's fingers that he's scared for a second, thinking that he's broken them. Liam's entire wrist and hand are completely soaked from Harry and his dick is so hard he thinks it's going to burst free from his pants in protest. Harry looks  _fucked_ and Liam hasn't even knotted him yet. 

With that thought in mind Liam lays Harry out onto the bed, shucking off his come covered shirt and pulling down his pants until he's left in his boxers. He uses his top to wipe down Harry, who mewls and grabs out at Liam. "You're so good, babe," Liam says and Harry preens, "so pretty," he drags the shirt across Harry rock hard dick and he gasps. "Can't wait to knot you, fill you up like you've been begging for," Liam throws the shirt across the room, watching with dark eyes as Harry open his legs wide. 

He climbs over Harry, pressings kissing up along his chest as he goes, giving both of the swallows on his chest a kiss when he passes them and then stops when he reaches Harry's lips, "You're just so lovely," he says and Harry looks like he's going to pass out from the praise. 

A pair of legs wrap around his hip and Liam smiles, "you want my knot, baby?" 

The legs tighten in answer and Harry moans, dropping his head back against the pillow and exposing his neck. Liam latches his mouth onto it and starts to suck a bruise into the pale skin, instincts to  _mark_ taking over him for a moment. Harry withers against the bed, rolling their hips together, desperately searching for some friction against his spent cock. When Liam finally settles his urge, leaving Harry a whimpering puddle on the bed, he pulls back and inspects the mark. 

" _Mine,_ " He breathes out possessively, pressing a thumb into the forming bruise. Realistically he knows deep down that Harry  _isn't his_ , but sometimes he gets caught up in his alpha side and the need to claim Harry now is the strongest urge he's felt in a long time. And when Harry whispers " _Yours,_ " back at him, it's almost like he  _is_. 

Without a second thought he slips out of his boxers and disposes them across the room, Harry's legs fall from his waist and he spreads them open, getting a good look at Harry dipping hole. He wants to tease the omega some more, maybe eat him out a little, but Liam's not sure if he can hold himself back any longer. He dips two fingers inside of Harry, just to make sure that he's prepped enough, then moves into the space between Harry's legs, holding his dick in one hand. 

"Look at you," he says, using the fingers that had just been inside of Harry to slick up his dick, "so lovely, spread out like this for me," he shuffles closer and rubs the head of his dick teasingly against Harry hole. Harry tried to push back onto his cock but Liam stops him with a hand on his hip, "gonna look so good with my knot splitting you open, pup." 

Harry's whining, hands buried in the short strands of Liam's hair, pulling their faces close together, "Please," he begs, looking desperate, "I need your knot, please  _Alpha."_

The line sounds like its come straight out of a cheesy porno and it shouldn't effect Liam but it's the  _Alpha_ at the end that gets him. He shoves into Harry, not stopping until he's fully inside the omega and letting out a groan that's closer to a growl. Harry's eyes roll into his head and his legs come back to wrap around Liam's hip again, pushing Liam impossibly further inside of him. 

" _Fuck,_ " Liam moans at the same time as Harry gasps, " _Move._ " 

Liam's almost as frantic as Harry now, pumping his cock inside of Harry as faster and hard as he can manage. He angles his hips to hit Harry's prostate and for the third time that day Harry comes untouched, shooting up his stomach and torso. And fuck if there's nothing hotter than watching Harry come just from his cock. 

It's only a few thrusts later that Liam feels his knot start to swell and usually he isn't this affected when helping an omega through heat, but there's something about Harry- the way he smells, the way he takes Liam's cock, the way he looks against the sheets, wild hair fanned out beneath him and eyes screwed shot in bliss. It has Liam close to popping his knot way before he normally is, with other omega's he actually has quiet a good stamina but with Harry its.. different. 

Every time the swell of his knot catches against Harry's rim he whimpers, head thrashing against the bed. He looks so good like this, laid out on a bed, about to take his knot and Liam gets another uncontrollable surge of  _Mine_ when he looks down at the omega. He suddenly  _needs_ to knot him, to fill Harry up with his come and stay attached to him for the better part of an hour just to let everyone know that this omega is  _his_. 

"Fuck, Harry," he growls, rolling his hips in cut off motions because his knot is becoming to big to actually thrust it in and out of him. 

Harry looks at his, his eyes wild and dripping with tears, whimpering " _knot me_ ," and Liam is gone. 

Liam freezes when his knot pops and he doesn't even notice Harry coming again. Harry feels so perfect around him that Liam nearly blacks out for a couple of seconds, Harry takes him so well, squeezing around his knot so tight that it nearly bring a tear to Liam's eye and when he gets his wits back Liam's gonna tell Harry all this. He lets the feeling of his knot pumping come inside of Harry wash over him, the sound of Harry's moaning just making his cock twitch .He doesn't know how long he spends hovering over Harry, their faces inches apart, but his arms are starting to strain against his weight but the time he can manage enough brains cells to speak. 

"Baby, you okay?" he asks and Harry just looks at him with glazed eyes, pretty red lips hanging open and flushed pink on his cheeks. 

Liam shifts his hips a bit to get closer and Harry makes a noise like he's been shot, biting his lip and letting out a small moan. Liam presses a kiss to his open mouth in apology, "sensitive, pup?" Harrry nods his head, pouting his puffy lips and Liam  _has_ to kiss him again. 

They kiss for a while, until Liam's arms are shaking and he  _has_ to move before he crushed the omega beneath him, "gonna move us," is all the warning he gives before he begins to maneuver them into a more comfortable position. It take effort, and a lot of bitten off moans from the both of them, but they manage to find a suitable position. Liam's laying back on the bed with Harry sprawled out on top of him, face tucked into his neck and its calm until Harry begins to circle his hips back, panting against his collarbone. 

"Wanna come again, babe?" Liam soothes a hand through Harry's hair, who pushes up against it and whines. 

Liam lets Harry rock against his knot, letting out groan of his own each time Harry's rim pulls at the base of it. He wraps a hand around Harry's abused, come covered cock and starts to pull him off slowly. Harry lets out a muffled sob, his movements becoming rougher as he chases his orgasm. Liam flicks his thumb over the head and Harry shuts his eyes, his mouth opening to a silent scream and fuck, he looks so beautiful like this, falling apart on top of him. 

"So good," Liam coos and Harry's full on crying on, riding Liam's knot as best he can with such limited movement, "so good for me, Harry. Gonna come for me? Gonna make an even bigger mess for me, show me how much you love my knot, pup. Wanna feel you come around my knot," Liam's tugs at Harry cock faster, and Harry's circling his hips so fast that the headboard of the bed is hitting against the wall with every rotation, his sobs are echoing around the wall, harmonizing with the slick sound of Liam's hand flying over his cock. His mouth is wide open but no words are coming out and tears drip down his cheeks and fall against Liam' chest. And Liam had never seen anything more perfect in his life. 

" _Come for me"_

And he does, nearly dry. Harry falls against Liam, whining when his knot pulls at his abused rim. Liam shushed him gently and Harry snuffles against his neck while he comes down. Liam grabs the blanket that was discarded on the bed beside them and pull it over their bodies, pulling Harry closer to him and rubbing comforting circles against his back. Harry's mumbling incoherently against his skin and Liam whispers praises to him and it doesn't take long for the omega to fall asleep against him. 

It takes Liam a little longer to fall asleep and he knows when he wakes up that Harry's probably going to want to be knotted again and again until his heat is over in about a weeks time, Liam feels both exhausted and excited just thinking about it. Shit, he's nearly certain he's not going to survive this.  

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoyoyo last chapter hope you enjoy thanks for coming along for the ride woo ill come back one day and properly edit this but today is not that day.   
> also soz for the late update im swamped with exams atm lmao

**_Last_ **

Four days into Harry's heat and Liam's not sure if he's going to survive. He's knotted Harry over at least ten times now, more than he's ever knotted an omega in heat before, and Harry's still up for more. Liam's sleeping currently, or at least he's trying to. They both only had a couple of hours sleep since they started, the only thing they've stopped fucking for is bathroom breaks, clean up breaks and snack breaks. Harry's curled in around Liam, come leaking out of his ass and drying on his stomach and Liam knows he should clean the poor omega up but he's so tired.   
  
He's just knotted Harry for the eleventh maybe twelfth time and his tired. His aching cock is lying pathetically against his stomach, completely spent and Liam thinks that if anyone were to touch it now he'd cry. Harry snuffles against his chest, head pushing against Liam's arm and lips pressing against Liam's side. He looks down fondly, brushing a strand of hair from Harry's sweaty forehead and watches with his heart in his throat when Harry pushing into his hand, searching for his touch even in his sleep.   
  
Liam doesn't know how long Harry's going to be knocked out for, the first couple of times Liam knotted him Harry had only slept for ten minutes at most before he was begging for another round, now he lasts at least an hour- the closer they get to the end of Harry's heat the less desperate he gets. Liam really shouldn't be spending these precious few moments of rest admiring Harry's beauty but he can't help himself, there's just something about Harry sleeping that is so captivating to Liam that he can't tear his eyes away. Liam stretches his finger over where they were resting against Harry's shoulder, pulling him in closer. Harry makes a pleased little hum under his breathe and Liam feels that shot of possessiveness over Harry that he's been feeling since he first knotted the omega.    
  
He really shouldn't be feeling this sort of ownership over Harry. He should have left the moment he felt it the first time because those feelings never end well for anyone, they always lead to getting hurt. But, Liam couldn't leave Harry alone, not after the whole mess with Louis- Liam's not even sure if Harry could have taken another alpha walking out on him during his heat. At this stage Liam's going to find it hard leaving Harry after his heat, the thought of it makes Liam want to curl over Harry and growl at anyone who tries to separate them- which is, worrying to say the least. Liam will deal with that particular problem when the times comes. Right now he's going to enjoy the feeling of holding Harry before he can't anymore.    
  
***   
  
Later that day Liam finally take Harry into the bathroom to clean him up. Harry's more coherent now, he's riding out the last of heat which should before sometime tomorrow. The thought makes dread pool up in Liam's stomach but he ignores it in favor of checking Harry's bath water and making sure it's not too hot.    
  
"Liamm," Harry whines from the bedroom and through the door Liam can see pale legs kicking up and down. Liam rolls his eyes, placing a towel on the floor beside the bath to catch any escaping water.    
  
"Two seconds, babe," Liam says, checking the water one last time before heading into the bedroom where he sees Harry, completely naked and writhing against the bed and for the first time in four days it's not from a desperate need to be knotted.    
  
"You're taking too long," Harry pouts looking slightly out of it, still high from the knot he took less than ten minutes ago.    
  
"Shush," Liam mock snarls at him and Harry grins, throwing his hands up, "Carry me?"    
  
Liam sighs like he's put out, reaching down to scoop the boy off of the bed and trying not to smile to head when Harry wraps his legs around him and pats his head, "Best alpha, my alpha." Liam grits his teeth, the words affecting him more than they should. He runs a hand down Harry's back as they waddle to the bathroom. He stops by the tub, which looks barely big enough to fit the bother of them, and lowers Harry into it. Liam get in after him, his back against the wall of the tub and he pulls Harry in-between his legs so he against his chest.    
  
"Ohh," Harry sighs, resting his head back so it's against Liam's shoulder. This whole situation is so domestic that Liam can almost fool himself into believing that this is real, that Harry is his omega and they are mates. It's dangerous thinking and Liam remembers all the times that he's been warned at work to ' _not get attached, okay. If you feel yourself getting attached then you leave and call in another alpha to take your place because it will only lead into not only you, but the omega as well, getting hurt._ ' The words don't seem as important or serious when Harry's limp against his body, trusting completely that Liam won't let him fall and Liam is _fucked_.   
  
***   
  
After the bath Liam carries Harry back into the bedroom, planning on feeding them both and maybe getting some more rest but it seems that Harry had differently plan. He falls back, wet hair soaking the pillow and pulls his legs up to his chest, exposing his clean, pink hole and how was Liam supposed to hold back? He eats him out, soft and slow until Harry is a sobbing, whimpering mess. Slick drenches Liam's face and hands and he hopes that after this the scent sticks to him for weeks. Harry falls apart so beautiful against his tongue, his high hitched breaths in perfectly harmony with the wet, heavy sounds of Liam's tongue lapping at Harry's hole. Liam's never tasted an omega as good as Harry, he could do this for hours, make Harry come again and again until Liam's satisfied that he's tasted Harry enough. And when Harry comes he laps that up too then feeds it into Harry's mouth, watching as he sucks the last remains of his own come off of Liam's tongue and how is he supposed to let this go?    
  
***   
  
Somehow it's the next day and Liam doesn't remember falling asleep, he probably passed out after he knotted Harry for the thirteenth time last night. He wakes up slowly and it's probably the first time in four days that he isn't woken up by Harry rutting against him, actually Harry isn't even hard. It's the first time Liam's seen Harry when he wasn't hard and all Liam can feel is dread because this is it, Harry's heat is over. He lets himself have a few moments breathing in Harry's post heat scent, just as addicting as Harry heat scent, before he wills himself to move.    
  
Every muscle in his body screams at him as he moves away from Harry, he's never felt so out of place in his life and its all because Harry isn't by his side. There's a part inside of him, a part that runs on pure alpha instinct that's telling him to just take Harry, bite in and make him his but he can't, can't take that away from Harry. He pulls on a pair of boxers, the first article of clothing he's worn in over five days and makes his way out of the room. He hears Harry shuffling in the bed but he's certain he won't be waking up for a while. He heads to the kitchen and gets to work.    
  
***   
  
It takes him nearly an hour but he's proud of what he's accomplished with such little ingredients. He's made himself and Harry a right feast,though it did take him a while to find all the ingredients, he managed. There was bacon and sausages, toast, and tea of course. Not the most extravagant post heat meal but whatever, he tried his best. 

He really shouldn't be doing this,should have just woke Harry up, asked the normal questions like ‘how are you feeling?’ and ‘was that okay?’. But no, here he is, cooking a feast for Harry like they're  _mates_. 

He'll leave after they eat and he makes sure Harry's okay, even though it physically pains him just _thinking_  about leaving Harry. 

He makes his way to the bedroom, holding the tray of food as steady as he can hear the signs of Harry waking up and he pushes the door open. Bleary-eyed Harry look up at him, chapped lips stretching into a soft smile and Liam feels like he's been floored as he watches Harry push his wild curls away from his face, making room for Liam on the bed. 

Harry waits until Liam places the tray carefully onto the bedside table before he pulls him onto the bed and catching him in a deep kiss.

Even though they both have morning breath it's still one of the best kisses Liam's ever had and he ingrains the feeling of Harry's lips moving against his because he's not sure how much longer this will last. 

Settling down beside Harry as they eat breakfast together is nearly more intimate than anything they had done before and fuck, Liam wants to do this for the rest if his life. 

He wants to be with Harry for the rest of his life. Fuck. 

Liam is royally screwed and he's not sure if there is any coming back. Watching Harry eat, they way he sticks his tongue out before he puts anything into his mouth, or the how every time he pushes his fringe out of his face he has to touch the ends of his curls twice. All these little things about Harry make Liam want him and not even in a sexual way, he wants him in more of a settling down and having seven kids way.

Harry notices Liam staring at him eventually and he smiles back, it's at this moment that Liam _knows_  this can't be it. He going to do everything he can to be with Harry. He has to. 

***

It's been two weeks since Harry's heat and one and half weeks since he finished his heat and Harry has never felt so comfortable in his body before. He feels like a new person and it's all before of Liam and his glorious cock. 

“Harry!” Niall's voice breaks him out of his thoughts, “Are you even listening to me?” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Harry assures him.

“No you're not, which is weird because you usually love my pregnancy stories,” Niall says, which is true, Harry loves to hear about Niall's pregnancy. Mostly because he likes living vicariously through him. 

“He's thinking about the alpha again,” Zayn says, walking in from the sitting room and coming up from behind Niall, placing a hand on his six-months along bump and pressing a kiss into his hair. “Hey babe,” he smiles and Niall looks up at him and pulls him into a kiss but they're both grinning so hard that it's not much of a kiss than a clash of teeth. 

Harry so unbelievably jealous of the two of them that he could nearly hate them, but he loves them too much to be anything but overwhelmingly happy looking at them. Then Harry catches on to what Zayn said and he pouts, “No, I'm not.”

“Yes you are,” Zayn rolls his eyes, “you've got the ‘Liam Look’ in you eyes, babes.”

“S’no such thing as a ‘Liam Look’.” 

Zayn just hums, running his hands over Niall's stomach. 

“Well, Liam's gonna be here any minute now, so if you would just,” he makes a shooing motion with his hands and this time both Zayn and Niall roll their eyes.

“When are you going to realise that Liam's _courting_  you, yah dumbass,” Niall says pushing himself up with the help of Zayn. “He is not,” Harry gasps warmth growing in his chest just at the thought. 

Niall snorts, “He's been round here everyday since your heat finished, bringing food and presents. If that's not courting then I don't know what is.” 

Harry bites his lips, pulling at the hem of the jumper Liam brought him the other day. He'd open the door to him and was immediately handed it, when he tried to refuse Liam just shook it off telling him that he'd ‘ _probably get cold in here’_. Which he does, but he doesn't know how Liam knows that. 

He plays with the fabric, smiling to himself as he shows Zayn and Niall out of the apartment. He gets a kiss in the head from Zayn and a kiss on the cheek from Niall, then they both rub their cheeks against his and he doesn't know why they feel the need to scent him _every_  time they leave but he appreciates it anyway.

He just about to close the door again when a foot stops it, Liam's grinning head popping in the opening, “Hiya! I've brought treats.” He hold up a bag of cupcakes and Harry snatches them from Liam's grip with a cackle. 

“If I didn't know better, I'd think you're trying to fatten me up,” He says hearing Liam close the door behind him and follow him to the sitting room. 

“I do love your tummy,” Liam replies and Harry blushes, putting the bag on the table in front of the couch. He flops onto the chair and Liam comes in front the kitchen, holding two cups of tea and he places them down beside the cupcakes. 

“You alright, love?” Liam asks as he sits down beside Harry, tugging at a loose curl until Harry has to bat his hand away. 

“Yeah, I-” He pauses, “Are you courting me?” 

Liam's eyes widen, “Um, yeah?” He sounds unsure, “I, if it's making you comfortable I'll stop. I know we didn't start out this whole, thing, in the normal order  but I,” Liam stop, rubbing a hand against his jaw, “I really like you, Harry, and I'd really like it if you let me continue to court you.” 

Harry blinks, “Really?” 

“Yes really, Haz,” Liam rolls his eyes now, smirking. 

“In that case,” Harry grins, “I accept your courtship Liam Payne, Saver of Omegas.” 

“Don't call me that,” Liam frowns. 

Harry ignores him, “Does this mean I'll be getting more lovely gifts like this?” He pulls at the jumper currently on him. 

“Oh,” Liam hums, “I see how it is, just want me for my gifts.” 

“And your knot,” he smirks. 

“Proper sugarbaby you are.” 

“Does that mean I can call you Daddy,” Harry asks innocently. 

“No,” Liam groans, “you can never call me that.” 

Harry pouts, “I'll wear you down eventually.” 

Liam laughs, pulling Harry by the shoulders until he curled up beside him and a hums, pleased. “Sure,” Liam says, kissing Harry's forehead and yeah, Harry could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my second finished fic here, i hope any one who read enjoyed and thanks to anyone who left kudos or comments yall give me life. I might visit this verse again bc i feel I left a lot of shit out and I kinda want to write a little more about the ziall here and obviously more lirry with protective alpha Liam bc yes. anyway lol thanks and see u next time!


End file.
